Heather escapes Mexico and gets WSP (Featuring the Save-Ums and Hi-5)
Characters Heather-Kendra Store Clerk-Steven Ivy-herself Ivy's mom-Kate Movie Owner-Duncan Heather's dad-Paul LouieLouie95-Eric TheJoJuan4444-Young Guy/Charlie Flash Sentry-David/Evil Genius/Zack Craig Tucker-Brian Althea Andrea-Princess Kumi-Kimberly Shawn Brunner-Steven Priest-Professor/Conrad Thomas-Steven Sarah West-Karen Jazzi (Blue Ranger)-Emma Foo (Orange Ranger)-Ivy Custard (Purple Ranger)-Jennifer Noodle (Red Ranger)-Kendra Ka Chung (Yellow Ranger)-Amy B B Jammies-Shy Girl Shaun-Steven Jenn-Julie Curtis-Joey Karla-Susan Kimee-Princess Microsoft Sam-himself Microsoft Mike-himself Microsoft Mary-herself Microsoft Anna-herself Radar Overseer Scotty-Adult Male Voice 1 Officer-Kidaroo Judge Judy-Allison Prince Tuesday-David News Reporter-Millie Zombie Pigmen-Wiseguy Plot Heather gets a lot of punishments from the Save-Ums, Hi-5 and good users for escaping Mexico. Also, Ivy Smith and her mom make a cameo appearance when Heather is getting tickets for her second NC-17 Rated movie. As a result, Custard the Purple Ranger beats Heather up for escaping Mexico. Transcript (later as the plane lands in USA) Heather: Home sweet home. (at home) Heather: Now that I'm home, I will buy In the Realm of the Senses. (at the video store) Store Clerk: What can I get you? Heather: I want In the Realm of the Senses. Store Clerk: Here you go. (at home) Heather: Now that I have the movie, I will watch it now. (after the movie) Heather: Now I will go on my computer. (15 minutes later) Heather: Hooray! I made the opening to Charlie and the Chocolate Factory 1989 VHS made by Disney Real Not Fake. Now I will see Mulholland Drive in theaters. (at the movies) Ivy: Mom, I said I wanted to see Barney's Great Adventure right now! Ivy's mom: Ivy, the clerk said the tickets for Barney's Great Adventure were sold out! You can either get two tickets for The Boss Baby or else we will go straight home! Ivy (Princess' voice): So you want to engage me! Go ahead! Engage me! Engage me! Engage me! Engage me right here at AMC Theaters! Ivy's mom: Ivy, you are spoiled brat! We're going home and you're getting nothing at all! Ivy (Pinkie Pie's voice): NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! Heather: What a baby! Clerk: What can I get you? Heather: I would like a ticket for Mulholland Drive. Clerk: Here you go. (at home) Heather's dad: Oh my God! Heather shouldn't have escaped Mexico, got In the Realm of the Senses on DVD and made a fake VHS opening! I will confront her when she gets home! (Heather arrives) Heather's dad: Heather, how dare you escape Mexico, get In the Realm of the Senses on DVD and make a fake VHS opening! What else did you do? Heather: I saw Mulholland Drive in theaters. Heather's dad: Oh my God! Heather, you know that movie is rated NC-17! That's it! I will call some people! (15 minutes later) Heather's dad: They're here! LouieLouie95: I'm LouieLouie95 and I can't believe you threw root beer at Dylan McCarthy and got sent to Mexico! TheJoJuan4444: I'm TheJoJuan4444 and I can't believe you escaped Mexico and got In the Realm of the Senses on DVD! Flash Sentry: I'm Flash Sentry! Heather, In the Realm of the Senses is too violent and you need to be 18 to see that movie! Craig Tucker: I'm Craig Tucker and I can't believe you made the opening to Charlie and the Chocolate Factory 1989 VHS made by Disney Real Not Fake! Althea Andrea: I'm the good Althea Andrea! Heather, Charlie and the Chocolate Factory came out in 2005, not in 1989 and it was made by Warner Bros, not Disney! Kumi Crystal: I'm Kumi Crystal and I can't believe you saw Mulholland Drive in theaters! (Shawn Brunner arrives) Shawn Brunner: Sorry I'm late! I'm Shawn Brunner! Heather, the movie Mulholland Drive is rated NC-17 and you're too young to watch those kinds of movies! Heather: Hold on everyone. I forgot to tell you something. Shawn Brunner: Okay, make it quick. Heather: I killed Broke The Ten Commandments. (DUN DUN DUN plays) Shawn Brunner: What? Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh! Heather, how dare you Break Them All! You know that you're not supposed to kill any family members! Also, you have broken All of the Lord's Ten Commandments! Heather's dad: Why did you do that to our daughter? That's it! We're going to her funeral! Heather: No! Not her funeral! Heather's dad: Go there or else you will be grounded! (at Angel's funeral) Priest: Angel was a good sister of Heather. Now Thomas will say a few words about her. Thomas: Angel was a good baby sister of Heather. I hope she goes to Heaven. (at the grave) Heather: No, Angel wasn't a good sister! She deserves it when Barney was killed by me! I will never miss her! I hope she goes to Hell! (Dramatic chipmunk sound plays) Heather's dad: Heather, how dare you talk that way about Angel! That's it! We're going home! LouieLouie95: Shawn Brunner, can I get Heather diapers? Shawn Brunner: No. Paul already went to WalMart to get her some! Althea Andrea: I may be the good Althea Andrea but my bad side is voice by Elizabeth! I'm going to tell Radar Overseer Scotty about this right now! Radar Overseer Scotty: Hello, Althea Andrea. Why did you call me? Althea Andrea: I just called to inform you that Heather escaped Mexico, watched two NC-17 rated movies and killed her baby sister! Radar Overseer Scotty: Heather escaped Mexico, watched two NC-17 rated movies and killed her baby sister? Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh! She is so dead! Before I hang up, I'm going to bring in Sarah West, the Save-Ums, Hi-5 and my other Microsoft friends to come and teach her a lesson! (at home) Heather's dad: Wow, there are more visitors! Sarah West: I'm Sarah West and I am so pissed off at you for escaping Mexico and for the murder of your baby sister! Jazzi: I'm Jazzi! Foo: I'm Foo! Custard: I'm Custard! Noodle: I'm Noodle! B. B. Jammies: Me B. B. Jammies! Ka-Chung: And I'm Ka-Chung! Not only that we're the Save-Ums, but the Save-Um Rangers! And we can't tolerate this no more because you killed you baby sister Angel! Microsoft Sam: I'm Microsoft Sam and if you steal my ROFLcopter, you will be fined $500 due to mutiny! Microsoft Mike: I'm Microsoft Mike and if you call me a lady and say I talk like a lady, I will kill you with my tantrums! Microsoft Mary: I'm Microsoft Mary and if you call me a man and say I talk like a man, you will be in dead meat! Microsoft Anna: i'm Microsoft Anna and if you mess with me, I will zap you with my laser eyes! Radar Overseer Scotty: I'm Radar Overseer Scotty and if you steall my bologna sandwiches, I will call the cops on you and if you fire me, I will kill myself and if you deny responsibility, you will be guilty of perjury! Shaun: I'm Shaun! Jenn: I'm Jenn! Curtis: I'm Curtis! Karla: I'm Karla! Kimee: And I'm Kimee! We're Hi-5! We can't believe you escaped Mexico, watched two NC-17 rated movies and killed your baby sister Angel! Heather's dad: You heard them! Now go to your room! Heather: I don't care! I wish you were all dead! Heather's dad: Heather, how dare you wish us dead! That's it! Custard: I can't take it much longer, now I'll transform into my Purple Ranger form to beat you up with my chainsaw! (Custard transforms into his purple ranger form and attacks Heather with his chainsaw and the action is censored by the test pattern with the words LOSER: HEATHER. The screen fades to pitch black and the Game Over screen appears in the place of the end) Category:Grounded Stuff Category:Sequels